


Bloodsport

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blood, Desmond is into Shaun killing people, M/M, Shaun is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond watches Shaun slit a Templar's throat in cold blood and it turns him on like nothing else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=8541771#cmt8541771) prompt on .

He saw Shaun coming up behind the Templar, quick and silent like a cat, although there was little of the elegance usually associated with cats. Instead Shaun moved with the primal strength and focus inherent to a predator. Desmond quickly focused his gaze on the Templar’s face so he wouldn’t notice something amiss. From the corners of his eyes he could see the glint of metal between Shaun’s fingers, thin like razor blades. 

The Templar never stood a chance. With one hand Shaun pulled the Templar around and opened his throat with the blade in the other one. For a moment the Templar didn’t seem to understand what was happening, the gun cluttering to the floor as a spray of blood hit Shaun’s face before the Templar collapsed at Desmond’s feet, blood running down his neck as he made a last few movements to hold off the inevitable.

Desmond felt his heart pounding in his chest. There was blood on Shaun’s face, his shirt and his hand. He grabbed Desmond’s wrist with the hand that wasn’t holding the blade. “If you’re done gaping, we need to leave.”

“That was the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen”, Desmond said as he followed Shaun awkwardly because his body had very definite ideas about how awesome it found Shaun killing people.

“Why do you sound so surprised? I told you I’ve killed people before.”

Instead of an answer, Desmond pulled Shaun into an alley and behind some crates. Shoving him against the nearest wall, he pressed himself against Shaun as he kissed him.

“Desmond. Desmond, stop!” Shaun moaned as Desmond pressed him against the wall and his lips against Shaun’s throat while his hands made quick work of their trousers. At Shaun’s protest Desmond stopped for a second and gave him a confused look.

“We’re out in the open, I still have blood on my hands and why are you so horny all of a sudden?”

“Watching you slit that guys throat was hot as fuck.” He leaned in to attack Shaun’s neck again but Shaun’s hands on his shoulders stopped him.

“Really, Desmond, really?” Shaun sounded more exasperated than anything else so Desmond gave him a helpless little shrug and grinned. “I’m going out with a psychopath.” Shaun pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey! It’s not me who kills people.”

“No, you’re the one who gets off on it.”

“Only when you do it.”

“That’s makes it so much better”, Shaun’s voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. But then he looked at Desmond, beautiful, infuriating Desmond, and decided that if this gorgeous man was turned on by him killing people then so be it. He grabbed Desmond by his belt and hauled him close for a kiss, which Desmond returned enthusiastically. “You’re so lucky, you’re pretty”, Shaun told him.

Desmond let out a soft laugh. “I’m very lucky”, he agreed.

There was more Shaun wanted to say but Desmond’s lips found his neck again and instead of words Shaun let out a strangled moan. He knew this was a bad idea. It was broad daylight, there was a corpse less than ten meters from them and two men making out wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. 

“Desmond, stop”, he said, pushing Desmond away once more.

“What?” Desmond asked, slightly annoyed.

“We’re not doing this here. Let’s go back.” When he saw Desmond’s slightly disappointed face, he added, “Out hideout has beds, remember? And give me your hoodie. I don’t want to be arrested on the way there.”

Going by the look Desmond gave him, Shaun wearing his clothes turned him on just as much as Shaun killing people. Or perhaps it was a combination of both. Shaun didn’t really care. He was getting laid either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
